Got it Bad
by starkidd
Summary: Kurt has it bad for the new teacher, Mr. Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I wrote a teacher AU fic a long time ago that I never showed anyone and it was downright horrible, so I took it and I adapted it a little. I hope you like it :) if you're here from Tumblr, well, hi! :D**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters in this bitch. They belong to the people who created them and Fox. Just a fan :)**

* * *

><p>It was the first day of Kurt's senior year as he pulled into the parking lot of McKinley High in a Navigator. This year was supposed to be different. After he returned from Dalton last year, things were considerably better, but this was going to be Kurt's year. There was going to be any more slushees, any more shoving, and any more name calling. He just was not going to have it.<p>

He parked his Navigator in the usual spot and got out, non-fat Mocha from the Lima Bean in hand. As he walked through the familiar halls, he spotted Mercedes at their lockers, which they had managed to get beside each other this year.

"Hey, boy."

"Hey, Mercedes."

Kurt opened his locker, setting his coffee just inside while he pulled out his notebooks for AP French 2 and his history class. "So this new teacher in History... do you know anything about her?"

"Just that she's a he." Mercedes looked over at Kurt, amusement in her eyes. "And that he's new to Ohio. I heard a few things. I heard he was like, 80 or something." She shrugged slightly and closed her locker.

"Great. Just what I need. History is already boring enough without it being taught by someone who experienced it first hand." He rolled his eyes, grabbing his cup and shutting his locker.

"You're a bit snarky this morning." She raised an eyebrow as they turned to walk down the hall.

They didn't have first class together, but the rooms were close to each other, so they walked on.

"Sorry, 'Cedes. I'm just really anxious as to how this year is going to turn out. I refuse to have it be the same as my last three years."

They walked down the hall in silence. They said their goodbyes as they reached their classes and decided to meet outside of Mercedes class after so they could walk to History together. At least Kurt would have a distraction in History with Mercedes there.

He spent his French class listening intently despite already being fluent. French was his favorite language and he had spent many summers listening to discs when he was younger. The class was going to be a breeze, but Kurt loved the language so much, he didn't mind listening to what he already knew. And he enjoyed the conversations him and his French teacher shared in the language itself.

After class he made his way out the door, throwing his empty coffee cup in the can before he left. Mercedes was already waiting for him outside of her class as he made his way over. "Bonjour." Kurt greeted, smiling from ear to ear.

"You always come out of French happier than when you walked in, you know that?"

"Oui." Kurt looked at Mercedes and left. "Let's go to the dreaded History class."

"Yes, sir."

Kurt looped his arm through Mercedes' as they made their way through the crowded hallway. No one looked at Kurt or shoved him. It felt nice to feel safe in his school hallways.

They walked through the door taking two seats in the middle right next to each other. The teacher wasn't in the room yet, and it was very near time for the bell to ring. Students were loud around them and Kurt touched his fingers to his temples. Could they not behave without a teacher in the room? Honestly.

Kurt reached in his satchel, grabbing his books and a pen when he looked up and saw _him_. A new guy? His eyes were hazel, with a hint of green, his lips were full and moist, his hair was a beautiful, curly mess on top of his head, his glasses were perched gracefully on his nose, and the stubble on his jaw was simply breathtaking.

Kurt had never seen a more beautiful person in his life. He had never seen him before, he had to be new this year. Kurt would have noticed him.

Kurt sat, stunned, willing the new guy to sit in front of him so he could look at the curls and wonder if they were as soft as they looked.

But when the new guy walked to the front of the class and placed his bag on the desk, turning to the board and wrote _'Mr. Anderson'_ in beautiful, messy handwriting, Kurt's jaw dropped. _This_ was Mr. Anderson? This was the 80 year old new teacher? Kurt was sure his heart stopped beating momentarily when Mercedes threw a pencil at him.

"He looks good for 80, huh?" Mercedes chuckled, seemingly oblivious to Kurt's thoughts.

Oh, this wasn't good. Mr. Anderson. His teacher. Kurt was attracted to his teacher. Extremely attracted.

Kurt would obviously just going to have to ignore it. Mr. Anderson was his teacher, and Kurt had a little crush. It was nothing major. Nothing major at all.

Though, through the entire class, Kurt couldn't stop thinking about what Mr. Anderson looked under that obscenely tight button up top. Or how his name would taste on the tip of his tongue in a moment of passion. Or how it would feel to have this man whisper _'I love you'_ to him, or whisper anything really.

When Mr. Anderson dropped his dry erase marker and bent to pick it up, Kurt craned his neck to see, licking his lips at the view. Oh, god. No, no, no, no. This... this is wrong. This can't be happening. Kurt Hummel cannot have feeling for his History teacher. He just can't.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, Kurt never returning his thoughts to Mr. Anderson.

* * *

><p>Though as the weeks passed, his infatuation with the man grew. He began to take note of little things. The way his sweat gathered at his hairline when he had been especially enthusiastic about a certain topic and got a little too worked up while he talked about it. The way he licked his lips every time he flipped a page in his textbook. The way his beautiful hands were slightly calloused, and the way they gripped the pen as he wrote. The way his eyes squinted slightly as he concentrated on a paper for a little too long.<p>

It quickly became a problem when Kurt got his first B in French. A B in French class for Kurt Hummel? Or when he would spend the rest of the day after History class remembering the way Mr. Anderson walked around the room or the way his pants for the day hugged his thighs a little too tightly.

It was beginning to be difficult to concentrate in any of his other classes and something had to be done.

But what?

Kurt couldn't tell Mr. Anderson. That would be wrong and it would make the class extremely awkward for both of them.

He was walking the hall on his way to the cafeteria when he realized he didn't have his phone with him. He ran back to his locker, hoping to have left it in there when he was putting away his books from his previous classes. When he didn't see it he started to panic. That phone was expensive and he dad would absolutely kill him if he lost it.

He tried to think back to the last time he had it. He knew he walked in with it this morning because he was texting Mercedes in French class.

He had it sitting on his desk in History class.

And then he had it... no, no he didn't have it in Calculus.

So it was either in the History classroom or someone had it.

He walked down the hall to Mr. Anderson's class, heart skipping in his chest. He'd never been alone with Mr. Anderson before. When he walked up to the class the door was open and he saw his teacher sitting at the desk reading a book. He knocked lightly and the older man looked up and smiled at Kurt.

Kurt stopped breathing.

"Yes?"

"Um... I can't find my phone and I was wondering..."

"Is it a black iPhone?"

"Oh god, yes." _Please have it so I can leave and this awkward vibe I'm sending can just go away._

Mr. Anderson opened his drawer to pull something out. "Is this it?" He held out a shiny, black iPhone that had Kurt's case on it.

"Yes!" He reached out and grabbed it, his fingers touched Mr. Anderson's for a brief moment. He licked his lips absentmindedly and thought he saw his teacher's eyes flicker there.

Mr. Anderson cleared his throat. "You should, uh... make sure you take care of your things. That's an expensive phone. You're lucky I saw it before someone else."

"Yes, sir. Thank you so much." Kurt couldn't help but notice the way his teacher was avoiding looking at him. He knew he had to mean nothing besides the fact that Kurt was his student and he meant nothing to him other than that, so why would he look at him if he didn't have to?

Kurt turned on his heel to walk away, a feel of relief washing over him at the fact that he didn't do or say anything incredibly stupid. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Mr. Anderson speak. "How old are you, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt turned around slowly, gripping the handle of his satchel with a confused look on his face. "17. I'll be 18 in a few months, why?"

"Just curious. I've talked to every one of my students except for you. Why is that?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, Mr. Hummel, that every student I have has come up to me at one point or another to talk to me about something. You haven't. Am I a bad teacher to you? I'm sure we could arrange to have you transfer classes if it would be easier for you to-"

"No." Kurt cut him off before thinking. Oh, god. Had he noticed? Kurt felt his face heat up slightly as he cleared his throat. "You're not a bad teacher at all. I just..."

Kurt's heart was pounding in his chest. Mr. Anderson was the most well liked teacher in this school, _of course_ all of his students would talk to him. Had Kurt really been the only one to not talk to him? And the fact that Mr. Anderson asked him if he was a bad teacher and offered to have him transferred out... well, that made Kurt's heart flutter a little because he really was an incredible teacher.

"You just, what? Of course you don't have to talk to me, you're just the only student who hasn't, and it wouldn't bother me so much if you didn't bolt out of here when the bell rang as if the class was on fire. That's why I think it's me. As a teacher, I have to look out for my students. And if I'm not teaching and if me as a teacher is something that doesn't appeal to you, then we need to look into getting that fixed. I would hate for you to feel uncomfortable in my class because you don't like me."

"It's the exact opposite of that, actually." Kurt's intake of breath was sharp and his eye widened considerably. He definitely did not mean to say that out loud.

Kurt was quick with his words and good at dancing around the subject at hand, but with Mr. Anderson, all sense of self seemed to be out the window. He knew there had to be some way out of that massive slip of the tongue, but he just couldn't see it.

Mr. Anderson raised an eyebrow and looked somewhat... amused. Okay, that's weird. "Oh?" he leaned back in his seat and laced his fingers together over his abdomen.

"I... I mean that... I like you a lot. As a teacher."

"Mr. Hummel." He knew. He had to know. There was just no way. Kurt just had to be honest.

"I'm attracted to you..." he whispered, barely audible.

"I see..." Mr. Anderson leaned forward on his desk, his eyebrows knitting together.

Kurt swallowed hard, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Kurt was sure that his teacher was going to tell him to get out and have him transferred out of his class effective immediately.

Why wouldn't he? He was new in town and the last thing he needed was some kid in his class crushing on him. Kurt wasn't even sure the man was gay, so that could be another factor to the awkwardness. His teacher had a gay boy crushing on him. Of course he was going to transfer Kurt out of his class.

"I'm... I'm sorry."

Mr. Anderson's hand reached out and covered Kurt's without any hesitation. He patted Kurt's hand softly before removing his own and standing up, looking at his watch. "Lunch is almost over, Kurt. I don't want you to be late for your next class."

Kurt nodded and stood, legs a little unstable as he walked passed his teacher and to the door.

"Oh, and I need to see you after school. While your paper on Napoleon Bonaparte was well written, there are a few points we need to discuss."

Kurt stood there in silence, trying to process what was happening. It was nothing. His teacher simply reached his hand to reassure him that it was okay and there were no hard feelings.

Kurt walked out without saying a word and continued on through the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There's a POV change, it's pretty obvious. And there's a line break between. I know the chapters are somewhat short, but I'm just getting it going. Hopefully once I get into the story they'll get longer and more well thought out and blah, blah, blah. I have plans for our boys! :D**

**Also, the response I've received so far is awesome, guys! Thank you to those who've reviewed and the ones who haven'ts but have favorited, alerted, and favorited _me_! It means so much, and I'm glad you like it. And I just adore seeing that I have new reviews and stuff!**

* * *

><p>After his last class, Kurt walked into the choir room where they supposed to meet for practice. He was running late, much to his dismay. He did not want to admit that a teacher wanted to talk to him about his paper. It was embarrassing.<p>

"Oh, great, Kurt!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed when Kurt walked through the door. "I have a few things I would like to run by you."

"Uh, Mr. Schue... I have to skip practice today." Kurt let out before his teacher could finish.

"Why?"

Kurt was fully aware that he had the entire class' attention and he took a deep breath.

"Mr. Anderson has asked me to stay after school to go over my paper."

Rachel stood up. "This is absurd. We need you here to backup my vocals." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Are you talking about the one that you spent days on?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well, maybe Mr. Anderson is being unfair to you and just doesn't like you. Mr. Schue, you go talk to him and tell that his distaste for Kurt has come out at a very inconvenient time and we need him in here."

The entire class looked at Rachel in disbelief except for Mr. Schuester who looked at Kurt. "Kurt, do you think..."

Kurt cut him off with a wave of his hand. "No. Rachel, I appreciate your _'concern'_, but it's not necessary." Kurt turned to his teacher. "He said it was well written, but he would like to discuss a few points, and while I'm completely shocked and embarrassed that my paper was less than perfect, I don't think it's a big deal. I'm already late. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

With that, Kurt turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Kurt had been calm all day, but as he was walking down the hall, he started to feel his stomach knot up.

Kurt realized that they were going over his paper because Mr. Anderson was nice and looked out for his students, but the fact that he _knew_ that Kurt liked him... Sure, Mr. Anderson didn't know how bad it was, but Kurt didn't like him knowing anything.

He stopped just outside of the room's door, which was open, but Kurt stood to the side so he wouldn't be seen.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself before he went in.

_Alright, Kurt. He knows, but he seem completely cool. He probably has so many students crushing on him it isn't even funny. He's probably used to it by now. Some 17 year old boy from Lima, Ohio wasn't going to effect him in any way. So there's nothing to worry about. He's a respected professional, he won't even bring it up again, because it's not a big deal._

Kurt's breath intake was sharp and he smoother down the front of his top out of habit as he got himself ready to walk in when he heard faint footsteps behind him. He tensed instantly.

"Are you going to go in, or are you just going to stand there?"

Kurt recognized Mr. Anderson's smooth voice. He breathed in deeply and turned to face his incredibly attractive teacher. "Yes, sir. After you, please."

Mr. Anderson smiled and nodded, and Kurt would be lying if he said he didn't check out his teacher's ass before mentally scolding himself.

Mr. Anderson took a seat behind his desk and ruffled through a few papers before looking up at Kurt over the rim of his glasses, Kurt's heart stopped momentarily, because he never thought that look would be so hot. "Care to take a seat, Mr. Hummel?" he gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

Kurt nodded and sat down gracefully, setting his satchel on the floor beside the chair and crossing his legs.

"Basically, I'm going to need you to rewrite this."

Kurt's jaw dropped slightly and his eyes widened. He had never been asked to rewrite anything. He always did everything right the first time. He made sure of it.

"W-why?"

"It seems you didn't understand the assignment. It's extremely well written, so I can't wait to read it when it's finished and correct!" The teacher positively beamed. He really loved history, apparently.

"What do you mean, 'I didn't understand'?" Kurt gave his teacher (_Teacher, Kurt_) a quizzical look.

"Well, it seems instead of writing about Napoleon Bonaparte, the French Revolution, and the Napoleonic Code, you wrote about his fashion choices and the French _culture _in that time." Mr. Anderson sat back in his chair. "You started off well enough..."

Kurt felt his cheeks redden slightly. "Oh." was all he could muster to say for a while. "But that took us a week of class time."

Mr. Anderson leaned forward again. "So here's the deal. I don't _want_ to give you the grade this will get as is, because I know you're a smart boy," Kurt cringed internally at the word boy. "but if you don't want to take this offer, that's what will happen."

"Okay..."

"You can come in here after school for 5 days and work on your paper or you can receive a seventy."

Kurt's eyes widened in absolute horror at the mention of a 70. "I don't want that grade."

"So, you'll come in?"

Kurt nodded, not sure id he could handle an _hour_ alone with this man for 5 days.

"Great! Here's your original paper, you can look over the notes I made." He picked up the paper from his desk and handed it over to Kurt.

"Thank you, sir." Kurt took the paper, grazing his fingers over Mr. Anderson's briefly. Their eyes made contact, but Mr. Anderson looked away quickly.

Kurt blushed and stood, putting the paper in his bag.

As Kurt made his way to the door he heard a sigh and then, "wait".

* * *

><p>"Wait."<p>

Blaine wasn't sure what he was doing. Kurt Hummel was his _student_, who was 17, it was _illegal_.

Wait, no. It wasn't illegal. He hasn't done anything. And he won't.

Or at least that's what he keeps telling himself.

When Blaine graduated University he was the youngest in his class.

He was extremely smart and his parents have always been slightly disappointed at the fact that he had chosen to be a _teacher_ and not something more lucrative and respected like a lawyer or a doctor. Though, Blaine was sure that he could have been King of England and his parents would still be disappointed in him.

Truth is, he chose to be a teacher because when he was going to school, his teachers did everything they could to help advance his young and eager mind. They recognized the once in a lifetime mind this child had, and they wanted to nurture it as much as possible. So while his parents were never the parental figures one would hope to have, his teachers more than made up for it.

He wished to be that to somebody one day. So no one expected him to choose teaching as a profession because he could do absolutely anything he wished to do. That's why he moved from New York to Ohio. No one knew him. He wanted to start over.

Needless to say, he never expected Kurt Hummel to walk through his door on his first day of class. When he saw him sitting in the middle of the classroom he was sure that his heart skipped a few beats.

He cursed himself many nights for thinking of Kurt the way he did. He didn't think of him constantly, and he was far from obsessed. He never ventured into having feelings for the boy. He just thought he was incredibly beautiful. He loved his eyes and the way they couldn't seem to figure out what color they wanted to be. Sometimes they were a deep blue, sometimes a light blue with grey, and sometimes they had green in them.

That's the first thing Blaine noticed from across the room.

And that's the only thing he noticed for a long time, and that didn't bother him as much, because if someone had pretty eyes, then they had pretty eyes.

But when Blaine would briefly wonder what the boy's pale skin felt like under his touch, or what his lips would look like slightly parted with his head thrown back...

Well, this was obviously not the way a teacher should think of his student. The thoughts never lasted long because he was able to regain himself.

But when Kurt said he found Blaine attractive... well, the possibilities and the scenarios wouldn't leave his mind. And that was just _wrong_.

Blaine mentally cursed himself when he told Kurt to wait. Why would he do that? Now what was he supposed to say?

Kurt stood there, staring at Blaine with those beautiful eyes and Blaine felt like punching a wall at his stupidity. Kurt was his student. _My student, he is my student and I am his teacher. Well sure, Anderson, that's normally how that plays out. Don't call him over. Tell him never mind and let him walk out. Just let him walk out and gather your thoughts. Go to a bar and find someone your age and who isn't your student. That's all you need. You're just lonely and your attention has gone to the first pretty thing that you laid eyes on._

"Can you have a seat?" Kurt shifted and started to make his way over. "And shut the door." Blaine was extremely quick to add.

_What are you doing? Stop it. Tell him to leave before you do something you'll regret._

"Kurt..." Blaine looked at him as he sat back down in the seat he had previously occupied. He cross his legs and Blaine couldn't help but notice how long the boy's legs were.

"Yes... sir?"

Kurt seemed extremely nervous and uneasy and Blaine felt guilt tug at his chest. He shouldn't be making his students feel uneasy. He should be making them feel comfortable.

Blaine licked his lips nervously and noticed the way Kurt's eyes followed his tongue. He cleared his throat which brought the boy's eyes back to his. "Kurt, I feel like you're uncomfortable around me. And it's really... unnerving to me. I would like to be able to make you feel comfortable in this class and around me. I can't be a good teacher to you if you're uncomfortable with me."

_Oh, good. Great. I'm safe. I'm smart. I've got this._

Kurt took a sharp breath and Blaine saw his chest rise and fall a little more rapidly than it was before.

Blaine waited a moment, hoping Kurt would speak. When he didn't, Blaine closed his eyes and breathed in. When he opened them, he looked at Kurt who was looking down. "You can talk to me, Kurt. I won't hold any grudges. As a matter of fact, if I've done or said anything in this class to offend you, please let me know and I'll quickly change it."

"Sir, with all do respect, I've already told you why I'm uncomfortable around you, and I really wish I didn't have to repeat it."

"When..." Blaine stopped and closed his eyes. Right. Kurt was attracted to him. He _just_ thought about that. But he was so focused on trying not to be a complete idiot, it slipped his mind.

Kurt Hummel, the beautiful boy who was in his second period class, was attracted to him.

The boy that Blaine had recently taken to imagining breathless and writhing beneath him. The boy who was incredibly gorgeous, well poised, well mannered, and who carried himself better than anyone Blaine had ever met. The boy with a tongue as sharp as Blaine's mind.

Blaine opened his eyes and saw Kurt getting out of the chair rather ungracefully.

"I-I should g-go... I'll see you Monday, Mr. Anderson."

Before Blaine could even think to talk himself away from this terrible move, he was standing, walking to Kurt who already had his slender fingers wrapped around the doorknob.

Without a moments hesitation, he grabbed Kurt's slender wrist gently and turned him around. Blaine stepped closer and placed his other hand on Kurt's neck, bringing his face in to press their lips together.

Oh, good god.

This... was an incredibly bad situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: almost every one of you commented on my infatuation with cliffhangers. Listen, it keeps you coming back. I need all of the help I can get. And we're _so_ very close to the actual STORY with a PLOT and everything :D I'm excited. Also, I've been spending a lot of time thinking about where I want to take this thing, and I have many ideas, but one thing I _don't_ know is how I want to write it, because so far it's mainly in Kurt's POV, but I want it to be in Blaine's too, and I don't know how I'm going to do that without it getting confusing for myself and for you guys. So for right now, it'll be split up, which doesn't flow well for me, but hopefully I'll get into my groove soon. So just bare with me, guys! And I hope you're liking it well enough. So, with that being said, here's chapter three! (which I have battled with the idea of naming each chapter, thoughts?)**

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in his usual seat, elbow on the top of the desk, his chin in his hand, and his legs crossed. He was revisiting the past week's events as he watched Mr. Anderson get extremely excited about the Scientific Revolution, which wasn't even on the syllabus. Kurt was beginning to think Mr. Anderson didn't exactly care about the syllabus because he just... talked. Which was nice, because if you listened to him, you learned. The tests were always so easy and he always covered absolutely everything.<p>

You see, Kurt has been in a complete daze for the past week and a half. You see, the Friday before last, Mr. Anderson kissed Kurt. _Mr. Anderson _had _kissed_ Kurt.

But that's the thing. When they kissed, it was... Kurt thought it was magical. They fit together, their lips sliding over each others easily. But when Kurt melted into the kiss, Mr. Anderson pulled away. The look on his face was regret or guilt. He mumbled an apology and sat at his desk.

Kurt walked out, floating and confused.

He spent the entire weekend contemplating what it meant.

It sucked though, that Mr. Anderson had to be a teacher. Because now Kurt couldn't call Mercedes, Tina, or hell, even Rachel. He couldn't ask for advice about it. Despite his ongoing distracted state, no one had any kind of clue about what it was he thought about Mr. Anderson, and he intended to keep it that way. Especially now.

Before, Kurt was just crushing on his insanely attractive teacher. It happens all of the time. Kurt distinctly remembers the time Rachel had a crush on Mr. Schue.

And okay, that never needed to be thought of again. Sure, Mr. Schue had a nice voice and what looked like an incredibly well toned body, but ugh, his hair and his face kind of irked Kurt too. Not that it wasn't attractive to someone else, just not Kurt. Coach Sylvester had a point about the hair. Mr. Anderson had a beautiful head of curly hair that he wore gelled back, but the difference... well, there was just a difference. This was Mr. Anderson after all.

So needless to say, when Kurt thought about Mr. Anderson and _that kiss_ all weekend, he was alone with no help. He was prepared to forget about it. Make it easier on Mr. Anderson because the man had obviously regretted it, and while that hurt a little, Kurt understood. He was his student after all.

So the following Monday in class, there were no awkward glances, no sign of anything out of the ordinary. And that was, as they say, that. Kurt knew he would walk in after school, get to work on his paper while Mr. Anderson graded or something, he would leave about an hour later and repeat the process.

What actually happened though, he hadn't expected.

It started off the way Kurt had predicted. They sat in a comfortable silence, neither of them bringing up what happened or wanting to.

So that was it.

Until Mr. Anderson got up and walked out of the room, and Kurt looked at the time and realized he had to leave.

They met in the middle and just stared at each other.

And this time, Kurt kissed him.

And he kissed back.

But as soon as Kurt did something... different, Mr. Anderson pulled away with the same look on his face, the same apology, and walked back to his desk the same way he did that Friday.

And Kurt left.

Now, you would think they would talk this time. No.

The process repeated every day, the same thing, their after school sessions always ending in a kiss. Except last Friday. His last day after school.

Kurt stood up from the desk he was sitting in, paper in hand.

"I'm finished!" Kurt said cheerfully as he walked up to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looked up, not wearing his glasses Kurt liked to note, because the first day Mr. Anderson came into class without his glasses, Kurt didn't think he would like it, but boy... could he see those eyes. "Great!" his smile was bright.

Kurt looked at him, smiled, and walked around the desk to stand beside his teacher. He extended his hand with the paper in it. "Here you go. I think this one is exceptionally better and I think I should receive an A. I did the research and I didn't mention clothes. It's suitably boring."

Mr. Anderson looked up and smiled slightly. "History is never boring with a bit of imagination, Kurt. You have to think of these people as people and not just historical figures. You have to think of the events that happened as peoples' lives and not just events that occurred in history. Have you seen '_Marie Antoinette_'?"

"The movie? Yes."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes, it's a great movie. Her fashion sense for that time was amazing."

Mr. Anderson sighed and leaned back in his chair, peering up at Kurt. "Is that the only thing you noticed?"

"Well, no. I mean. The story is really interesting."

Mr. Anderson lit up at this. "Okay! Well, she was a real person. And while some of the things in the movie were false or exaggerated, the fact that the person who wrote it had enough imagination to think of this woman's life, well, you learned just a little about France in that time, didn't you?"

"I suppose..."

"So, if you think of these people... as people like you and I... well, history isn't so boring."

Kurt tilted his head. His teacher was the simply the most adorable man to ever exist. He had a point though. Kurt had always disliked the subject because the teachers he had always talked about the people in history as just that. They were never given personalities or likes or dislikes, so maybe it didn't make sense, but the people just never seemed _real_.

While Kurt was thinking about this, and about how since joining Mr. Anderson's class, he found that he actually did enjoy history if it was taught the way Mr. Anderson taught it, Mr. Anderson was thinking of something else.

Before Kurt knew what was happening, he was sitting on the desk with Mr. Anderson's hand on the small of his back, and his tongue in Kurt's mouth.

Kurt moaned and wrapped his arms around his teacher's neck, and when Mr. Anderson didn't move, he tightened his hold, pulling him closer.

He heard a low groan leave the back of Mr. Anderson's throat and Kurt nearly melted. He wrapped his leg around his teacher's thigh, trying to get him closer, but he pulled away. _Again_.

"No, no, no."

"Kurt..."

"No." Kurt pulled Mr. Anderson by his tie, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss that was all teeth and tongue.

But the man was insistent. He pulled away completely, and sat back down in his chair, leaving Kurt sitting on his desk in an undignified manner.

Kurt simply sighed, muttering under his breath, snatching up his bag and making his way to the door.

"I'll have this back to you with the grade by Monday."

Kurt didn't say anything and walked out.

That was last Friday, it was now Wednesday and Kurt hasn't been here after school, he's been back at Glee, and he and Mr. Anderson haven't talked outside of class. They talked briefly about Kurt's paper on Monday after the bell, but that was it.

And Kurt was going crazy. He had to talk to him, just had to. His head hurt from thinking too much, and his stomach was always in knots because he thought about it constantly.

Kurt made up his mind. He knew that Mr. Anderson stayed after school grading papers until Glee club was let out, maybe even after, because Kurt always saw his vehicle in the parking lot when he left.

So Kurt's plan was to go straight to Mr. Anderson's class today after Glee and finally, _finally_ talk. If all of this was just one massive mistake, well, at least Kurt would know. At least he wouldn't be confused anymore and he could go back to simply admiring the man from afar and maybe his head would hurt less.

So, yes. This was a brilliant idea. Because he needed to know. No, he _deserved_ to know.

After the bell rang, Kurt made sure he was the last one left, making sure to look Mr. Anderson directly in the eyes as he walked out.

The rest of the day was spent trying to figure out exactly what he'd say to Mr. Anderson. Once he was happy with the speech he was going to recite to his teacher, it was time for Glee club.

The practice was pretty much the same as it had always been. Rachel and Finn on lead vocals and the rest of them on backup. Kurt made a mental note to take a stand once everything with Mr. Anderson was sorted out.

When they all made to leave, Mercedes stopped at the door, waiting for him.

"No, you go ahead Mercedes. I left something in my locker, or at least I think it's there. Either way, I'm stuck here for a few more minutes." He put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek as he walked passed her. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

He heard her call out after him as he walked down the hall. "Alright, baby! Have a good night!" He smiled to himself because he just loved Mercedes so much.

Before he knew it, he was in front of Mr. Anderson's door, which was shut. His door was never shut, so Kurt would normally leave, but something made him look through the window to make sure.

When he looked through the window of the door, he saw his teacher walking around, seemingly angry at something. Kurt thought about just coming back the next day, but no, this was important. He lifted his fist and knocked on the door lightly.

He waited, breath held in until the door opened slowly.

Mr. Anderson's face wasn't that of joy, but it was a forced half smile. "Mr. Hummel."

Kurt didn't say anything, and pushed himself into the room, closing the door behind him. He set his satchel neatly on the ground by the wall and put his hand on his hip, lightly tapping his foot.

"Why do you do that? You call me Kurt when you kiss me, and you call me Kurt when your eyes look at me in that way that makes my heart melt. But then you go and call me _'Mr. Hummel' _again. You're toying with my emotions, Mr. Anderson, and I really don't appreciate it."

He paused, but not long enough for his teacher to answer, he wanted to get this out before Mr. Anderson could speak. "Now. I'm going to talk, and I want you to listen. Can you do that, please? I just really need to say this. And I think it's the least you could do for me."

Kurt saw Mr. Anderson give a slight nod as he made his way to his desk, leaning against it and crossing his arms over his chest. Kurt licked his lips at the beautiful sight in front of him and sat in the desk right in front of his teacher.

"So, I like you, Mr. Anderson. Quite a bit. And you definitely made it worse. I was prepared to be awkward around you and get over it. But then you kissed me. _You_ kissed _me_." Kurt saw his teacher close his eyes and sigh before looking up at the ceiling. "I like you... I'm willing to keep things a secret; however, I know that if you do reciprocate my feelings, which let's face it, I think you do, this would be a difficult relationship. One, I'm still 17 and you're 24, but I'll be 18 in a few months... and two, I'm your student. So no matter how we feel about each other, whether you actually feel something for me, or you just think I'm some... some piece of ass to-"

"That is _not_-"

Kurt waved his hand. "Anyways, no matter the feelings, I understand it's complicated, but Mr. Anderson. I don't know what's going on. I don't know what this is. And really, I guess that's all I want to know. What this-" he gestured between the two of them with his index finger, "is."

They sat there for a moment. Mr. Anderson pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. He looked back up at Kurt and tried to force a smile, which failed miserably. "I don't know."

"So how about we talk about it and figure it out?" Kurt was surprised at how mature he was being when the adult in this was not. Though, it had to be difficult to be a teacher attracted to one of his students.

"Kurt... listen. When I saw you, I noticed your eyes. They're magnificent. They are, without a doubt, the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, but I never... that's all I thought about you other than 'hey, this kid is a good student'. But then... Kurt you have to realize, this is wrong. I'm completely ashamed of myself. This wasn't, _isn't_ supposed to happen. But I can't stop thinking about you. And I can't believe I just said that to my student." Mr. Anderson stepped away from his desk and began pacing the length of it.

"This is so wrong. I was supposed to come in my first day and charm my students, I was supposed to get them to like History, and to trust me so I could be there for them. I was supposed to help them achieve things and help them feel good about themselves." He stopped in front of Kurt. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"But it did, Mr. Anderson." Kurt said quietly, he stood up. He'd heard enough. He would just forget it, or at least try to. He wasn't angry, because Mr. Anderson was right, it was _wrong_ and it shouldn't happen, but he was still upset and sad.

"Call me Blaine."

Kurt stopped and stared at his teacher in disbelief.

_ What does this mean? Calm down, Kurt. Look mature and in control of yourself._

Despite his attempts to keep himself under control, Kurt's breathing increased visibly.

They stood there, looking at each other, and for the first time since he met Mr. And- Blaine, Kurt saw him _openly_ check him out. His teacher's eyes traveled from his eyes to his lips, chest, waist, and _oh my god, he just looked at my crotch._ _And he licked his lips. Fuck. Kurt, stop breathing like that._

"Mr..." he started, but stopped when his teacher's eyes met his again and he whispered, "Blaine."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've re-written this one so many times, ugh. Also, Blaine... he's different. I hope I'm making that clear. The more they get to know each other, you'll see that Blaine is our regular goofball, but there's also something sufficiently different about him, and that will play a major theme later on, and I _hope_ that this chapter sets that up. I think Blaine's thought process in this chapter is somewhat confusing, it's meant to be. And if it's not confusing, that's okay too. But just keep in mind... if it contradicts itself, it's because he's confused.**

* * *

><p>So Blaine was standing in his classroom, looking at Kurt, and he was about to make the stupidest decision of his life. "Kurt..."<p>

"Yes, M- Blaine?"

Blaine knew that it was going to take some getting used to. And he knew this was completely wrong, but he just couldn't _help it_.

_You're insane, Anderson. This is is a _kid_ and your student. You know this is wrong. Why are you so smart, but so, so completely stupid?_

Blaine sighed and stepped forward. He looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes. He felt ridiculous. Kurt was younger than he was, he was his student, but Blaine felt like he was the young one, like he was the one that needed Kurt's approval and love. "We have to keep this quiet."

He saw Kurt's face light up and immediately turn back into a placid state. Blaine chuckled softly. This boy was just too cute for his own good.

He stepped one more time, closing the small distance between them and cupped Kurt's cheek with his right hand and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"This is a bad idea, Kurt..." he mumbled against the younger boy's lips.

Kurt nodded and pressed their lips together again.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, it wasn't hungry or desperate, it just was. When they finally pulled apart, Kurt rested his forehead on Blaine's. They're breath was slightly uneven and neither of them said anything.

_Why does he have to be so beautiful? If he wasn't this insanely gorgeous there wouldn't be a problem. I would never have looked twice at him, because he's my student. But he just exceeds anything I've ever seen._

Blaine sighed and pulled away. "I don't know how we're going to do this, Kurt."

"We should probably... talk about that."

"Yeah, we probably should."

Kurt bit his bottom lip and Blaine held everything he had in him to not lean in and bite it for him. "What are you doing after you leave here?" Kurt basically whispered the question.

"Going home... why?"

"Well..." Kurt looked around the room and licked his lips nervously. "Maybe... we could talk there?"

"Oh." _Oh._ Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the ground.

_Well, the boy is asking to go to my apartment. Where no one could walk in. To talk. To _talk_. Oh, but I've been thinking about bringing him to my house since the first kiss... but I can control myself._

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "Well?"

Blaine came to realize that Kurt wasn't the most patient of people, and for some reason, he found it adorable. "Right... okay. But won't your parents be expecting you home?"

Kurt smiled at him and walked to where he dropped his bag, lifting it over his shoulder. "My dad trusts me."

_Oh, great. You have this kid lying to his dad. And this is just the beginning. He was going to be lying to everyone. You are a horrible teacher who just needs to quit and become that doctor your mom wants you to be so bad._

"Okay. You can follow me in your car."

_Dumbass._

"Great! I'll go wait in my car for you."

With that, Kurt turned on his heel and walked out, leaving Blaine to stare at his ass. Which he should _not_ be doing.

When Kurt walked out and Blaine was sure he was alone, he went off on himself.

"Fuck, Blaine. What the hell are you doing? You can't just kiss a student, tell him your feelings, and then let him over to your house." Blaine walks over to his desk, snatching papers that are sure to be important, and shoving them in his bag. "Fuck." he closes his back, grabs his phone, sunglasses, and car keys from one of the desk drawers and slams it shut.

On his way out to the parking lot he realizes that he's not sure what Kurt drives. He steps out and scans the parking lot, spotting a Navigator with a boy inside. He smiles fondly because he definitely wasn't expecting that.

Blaine looked around the parking lot to make sure no one's there and walks over to the driver's side of the vehicle, tapping his knuckles on the glass. Kurt rolls down the window and smiles. "Hey, I'm going to get out of the parking lot and stop right there. Follow me."

Kurt nods and cranks his Navigator, rolling up his window and Blaine walks off. "Fuck."

Blaine gets in his car and immediately turns the key once he gets it in the ignition. He takes a deep breath and backs out of the parking space.

The wait wasn't very long, and he starts to drive. He thinks about taking a wrong turn and ditching Kurt somewhere in a neighborhood. But that would be worse than bringing him to his house, right?

Blaine's grip on the steering wheel tightens and his jaw clenches. He's pissed at himself for letting this happen.

He finds it somewhat amusing how when he's by himself he gets angry with himself and he just wants to stop it before it goes too far. Which, to be completely honest, it already has. But there is a certain point that they won't be able to come back from and Blaine knows this, and he's torn because he's not sure if he's dreading it or ready for it.

The man is so conflicted.

You see, Blaine Anderson is pretty much an intellectual and musical genius, actually he is, he's been tested, but his mental health and social skills are lacking.

His mental health isn't so bad that he's some sort of serial killer or clutching his knees to his chest, swaying back and forth, and singing lullabies. And his social skills aren't so bad that he's kept himself locked away from the outside world.

The thing about Blaine's mental health is this: he talks to himself. A lot. And some people on the outside looking in would say that he has two personalities, one that tells him what he should do, and one that does the opposite. Much like now. But that's not the case, you see.

Blaine rarely puts himself in a position to get conflicted about anything, but when he does, this happens. He argues with himself, but it's not what you would think. It's not two parts of himself arguing. It's the conflict _itself_. Blaine has thought this over many times, and he's come up with an explanation. The thing that conflicts him will always take control of his mind, because he's not used to being confused, so when he is, it's new and he doesn't know how to handle it. The conflict then becomes somewhat of a... character within him. Both sides of this conflict have to present their cases to him. They want to be chosen as the "right thing to do" so they begin to state their pros. If one conflict starts winning out, the other one will state the winning conflict's cons, and thus the arguing.

Blaine sighs. He starts to tense the closer they get to his turn, but he keeps going. He hasn't had somebody to love in a long time and that's what he wants. Can he love Kurt Hummel? He sure hopes so, otherwise... well, all of this would be pointless. Why would you risk your reputation and career for someone you don't love?

_Why indeed..._

Blaine's loved exactly once before. Sam Evans. It didn't end well. Sam Evans was older than Blaine, they met in University, and they bonded over football and nerdy things. One thing led to another, and they were in love. It lasted 3 years. Until Sam graduated and moved away from New York and back to Tennessee.

He broke it off with Blaine, he said that he couldn't have a long distance relationship with him because it wouldn't be fair to either of them, and he didn't want Blaine to follow him to Tennessee like he knew Blaine would.

After that, Blaine never looked for love. Never felt the need for it until now. He's had a few flings. A few one night stands. Nothing to write home about. It's mainly so he doesn't feel so lonely.

Before he realizes, they're in his driveway. It's a nice home. Despite how his parents feel about him, they always make sure he's comfortable. More for their own consciences, he guesses. They aren't good parents so they try and make up for it by buying him things.

He opens the garage door and motions Kurt to go in, so no one will see Kurt's vehicle here. When he's in, Blaine gets out of his car and walks in the garage, shutting the door.

When he sees Kurt's designer clad foot, Blaine starts to tremble. All thoughts of right and wrong have left him, and he's nervous. How can this 17 year old boy from Lima, Ohio make him feel this way? He steps towards the driver's side as Kurt steps out completely, checking his hair in the side mirror, Blaine notes that it's probably habitual.

Kurt looks up and smiles at Blaine before straightening himself and shutting his car door with a soft click.

They silently walk into the house, the garage door leads directly into the kitchen so Blaine goes to the cupboard and grabs two glasses. "I have diet coke and water."

Kurt sits on a stool at the island and props his head on his hand. "Water. Thanks."

Blaine nods and gets them ice, pouring their water, handing one over to Kurt. He sips at his silently, sneaking glances at Kurt every once and awhile.

He knows that they should probably talk, but he can't seem to form the words or make his lips move, and judging by the expression on Kurt's face, he's having the same problem.

So while they're sitting there in an almost awkward silence, Blaine goes over a few options in his mind. Option one: tell Kurt that this can't happen, maybe kiss him one last time before they resume with their appropriate student/teacher relationship on Thursday. Option two: try this out, everything works out and they live happily ever after. Option three: try this out, they have a few amazing months at most, get careless, and get caught leaving Blaine fired and his reputation ruined.

It's all so confusing and Blaine just _doesn't_ handle confusion well at all. "Blaine?"

The voice is so soft and tender Blaine almost misses it, but he looks up and meets Kurt's eyes. He realizes that if the person in front of him is willing, he had to give this a shot.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, trying to get his thoughts together. Moving them around in his mind so they'll be in the right order and come out somewhat coherent. He opens his eyes and looks at Kurt. "You like me."

It's not a question, and Kurt knows it, but he nods anyways, looking into his glass. Blaine can see his cheeks turn a bright pink, and he can't help but find it endearing.

"I like you."

Kurt looks up, almost at a glacial pace, meeting Blaine's eyes. He's lips are in the shape of a small "o" and his eyes start searching Blaine's face.

"In another universe, it would be simple. But it isn't." Blaine moves from the counter he's leaning against and walks around the bar, sitting in the stool beside Kurt and turning his body so that he's facing him. He waits for Kurt to turn to him before he continues. "This is going to be complicated and difficult. I'm older than you, you'll try my patience. But you're also extremely mature for a 17 year old, so I'll probably try yours too. I don't want this to move too fast, Kurt. There will be a point where we won't be able to turn back. Where we won't be able to forget. That point could easily become 'too far' if this doesn't work out.

"I can't see you in public. We won't be normal. And I don't want to take that away from you, Kurt. So I need you to think about this. Think about what you could be getting yourself into, and what you could be setting yourself up for. I want you to be able to be in a relationship that you _want_, and this one will be very limited if we step into this."

He reaches out and grabs the hand that Kurt doesn't have clasped around his glass and searches his eyes for answers to questions he isn't sure he asked. He can feel the breath that Kurt takes.

"I want to try this."

Blaine doesn't know whether he's relieved or disappointed because this could end well or extremely bad for both of them.

But that doesn't matter now. Blaine stands and pulls Kurt with him. He wraps his arms around him in a tight hug.

Blaine's not good with affection. The hug is awkward and completely out of place considering what the two just decided on. If the random kissing after school weren't enough to convince a person that he's not the smartest when it comes to social situations or private displays of affection, then this hug sure would close the deal for you.

He pulls away and Kurt looks confused, which makes Blaine confused. "What?"

Kurt shakes his head and laughs quietly. "Are you... I mean..." Kurt worries his bottom lip between his teeth and looks at Blaine with a smile threatening his lips. "That hug was... awkward."

Blaine frowns and blushes lightly, pulling away from Kurt. "I'm sorry. I'm not good at these sorts of things."

Kurt pulls Blaine back towards him, holding him there with his hands on Blaine's lips. "I'm not either. But we can learn together." Kurt looks at him, and then starts to laugh.

Blaine looks around the kitchen, utterly confused and not know what to do, so he stays silent.

"I just thought that you would... have had a boyfriend."

"I have."

"So why are you so nervous? I'm the one new to this... I should be unsure of myself." Kurt's smile fades, all traces of laughter gone to be replaces by a look of genuine concern.

Blaine sighs and smiles at Kurt. "I'm different than most people, Kurt."

The question is playing on Kurt's face, and Blaine doesn't want him to ask, because he doesn't feel like launching into his long life story just yet. Instead, he leans in and presses their lips together gently. When he pulls away, he sees the concern and questioning gone from Kurt's eyes. "You should go. I don't want to keep you too long."

Kurt barely nods as he steps away from Blaine and walks towards the door. He looks back at Blaine and smiles before slipping out.

He doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to. For the first time in this whole situation, Blaine smiles and feels happy.

He walks to the door and presses the button to open the garage door.

He makes his way into the living room with thoughts of Kurt Hummel and the awkward hug. If only Kurt knew what Blaine really wanted to do... Blaine tends to act without thinking, but he decided that he had to be extremely careful with Kurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am SO sorry for updating so late. I was hoping to post every day, but I had a run in with good ol' writer's block. Was not a fun confrontation. I wrote over 6,000 words in this chapter and erased it all because it just wasn't right. So here's a short little filler to tide you over. The next chapter will be longer and better, I promise. I just _had_ to get something up, you understand. Also, if _anyone_ would be interested in being my beta, can you please contact me privately? I think I need one. Thanks :)**

**I'm sorry about how short and extremely awful this is...**

* * *

><p>Kurt had been busy the following week so he was unable to see Mr. Anderson outside of class, which depressed both the student and the teacher to an extent. Though they shared texts throughout the day, even though Kurt wasn't supposed to have his phone out at school.<p>

One day, a week and a half after they initially decided to try things with each other, Kurt was sitting in his usual place beside Mercedes in the middle of the classroom. They had their desks pushed together and books open working on an assignment that they had to partner up for. They were chatting about things not involving history in the least, but about the Glee club and Rachel Berry.

"Well, what do you suggest we do, Kurt? She gets everything she wants."

"She thinks she's the star."

"She kind of is."

"Only because Mr. Schuester made her that way and because we let it pass!" Kurt's voice was raising slightly. He did like Rachel, sometimes, and even Mr. Schue, but it wasn't fair that no one else in the club got too much of a chance at solos. They would get a chance at them, but when it came down to competitions, Rachel and Finn always got them. This was Kurt's last year and he _refused_ to let it slide this year. Besides, his voice was so much better than both of theirs.

"I know you're right, Kurt, but we've tried everything. He doesn't listen." Mercedes looked down at her book and chewed on her bottom lip.

Kurt sighed and looked around the room, pulling his phone out.

_Tell me to stay after class. -K_

He waited a moment before his phone buzzed on top of his desk.

"You're going to get in trouble." Mercedes said offhandedly without looking up from her book.

_Do something to give me a reason to. -B_

Kurt smirked slightly, biting at his lip.

_I thought I was, Mr. Anderson. -K_

Kurt looked up and watched his teacher look down in his lap, which he assumed his phone was in. Blaine looked up, their eyes meeting for a moment. "Mr. Hummel. Bring me your phone, please."

Kurt sighed dramatically and stood, but not before he heard Mercedes laugh and mutter "told ya so."

Kurt walked to Mr. Anderson's desk and reached his hand out with his phone, letting his teacher take it from his fingers. "Stay after class, Mr. Hummel."

"Yes, sir." Kurt mumbled before walking back towards his sit and plopping down next to Mercedes. "He's cute, but he's a jerk." he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

He saw her shoulders shake as she tried to hold back laughter.

Kurt rolled his eyes and picked up his pen to work.

After what felt like hours, but was really only 23 minutes, class was over. Kurt sat back in his desk, things gathered to leave, arms crossed over his chest in mock irritation. When Mercedes stood up to leave, Kurt stood as well, they were the last two in the class and they walked to the front together. They stopped in front of Mr. Anderson's desk and Mercedes gave Kurt a look of amusement before Kurt swatted at her arm.

"I'm gonna shut the door, 'cause I know how sensitive you are, Kurt." Mercedes looked at Kurt with as much seriousness as she could muster before walking out the door, laughing before she shut the it.

"That was interesting." Blaine said quietly, but Kurt could hear his voice shake with slight laughter.

"She thinks I'm in trouble." Kurt waved him off and grabbed a seat to set it in front of Blaine's desk.

Blaine watched Kurt with amusement and cocked his eyebrow. "This looks serious."

"What? Did you think that I only stay after to make-out? Please." Kurt rolled his eyes, but shot a smile at him none-the-less. "Now, I need your help."

Blaine leaned forward on his desk, raising his eyebrow in question.

"As you know, I'm in the Glee club. I was wondering if you could talk Mr. Schuester into you being co-director or something. I know you could probably care less about the whole concept of Glee club, but it would be nice having someone on our side for a change."

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment before considering his offer. "I'm going to ignore that you assume I could care less about Glee club for now. Why me?"

It was Kurt's turn to look slightly amused. "Um... you might be a little biased. I need someone who's going to agree with me."

Blaine chuckled lightly and leaned back in his chair. "What makes you think I'm going to agree with you? For all I know you sound like a dying frog." Blaine laughed at Kurt's horrified facial expression. Of course he knew Kurt didn't sound like a dying frog, you could hear it in his speaking voice. "Why exactly do you need someone on your side?"

Kurt slumped back slightly and sighed. "Mr. Schuester has good intentions... but he never listens to any of us and he gives all of the solos to Rachel and Finn."

"I don't know, Kurt..." Blaine bit his lip for a moment.

"Come on, Blaine. We can spend more time together, maybe not in the way that we want, but we still can. And it'll give us a reason to talk more outside of class without it looking off because we actually have something to talk about aside from history."

Blaine looked at Kurt, seemingly defeated, but he didn't let up. "I use that time after school to grade..."

"You can grade at home. _Or_ I can apply to be your aid. I don't have a 6th period class, and I was looking for something to boost my credit hours. I can apply _before_ you ask to co-direct, and I can tell them that I was talking about it and you seemed interested or something. I don't know, but then we can stay after Glee and I can help you grade, or I can come in during 6th period and grade while you teach." Kurt stood up and leaned over the desk, looking in Blaine's honey eyes. "Please?"

He saw Blaine's eyes flicker to the door before placing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Alright. Go apply to be my aid and I'll see you during 6th period." He opened his desk drawer, pulling out Kurt's phone and handed it to him.

Kurt smiled brightly as he took the phone and stuck it in his jacket pocket. "Is this my punishment for having my phone out, Mr. Anderson? Because I promise I'll never do it again."

Blaine rolled his eyes and waved his hand toward the door before hunching over the papers he was attempting to grade. "Go before I change my mind about letting you off this easily, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt smiled and opened the door. As soon as he stepped out, his smile dissipated and he put on his disappointed look, as if working with Blaine really made him upset.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another late update... I was going to have it up sooner, but things happen and then I went out of town. But here it is, and I've already got half of 7 done. :) and to those of you who were interested in becoming my beta, I'm about to decide which one to contact! Thanks so much 3**

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at his desk in his classroom with a cup of coffee, his glasses perched on his nose, and a stack of papers waiting to be graded.<p>

He gripped the coffee tightly before taking a sip and setting it back down to replace it with a pen and got to his grading.

And hour passed before he looked up at the clock and he heard the light tapping of fingers against his door.

"Yes?"

He looked over to the door and saw a pair of lace-up boots walk across the threshold, he let his eyes trail over the designer boots, the unbelievably tight jeans that were clutching at his legs _perfectly_, his purple button up shirt that hugged his slender build beautifully, and _finally_ his creamy face with those beautiful eyes.

"Mr. Anderson..." his eyes flickered to Blaine's lips briefly before looking back up to his eyes because, oh, he had company. "Mercedes and I were wondering if you could come talk to Mr. Schuester now... Glee club is almost over, and we figured it would be best if you could do it so maybe the others could vote if Mr. Schuester isn't perceptive to the idea."

Blaine looked to Mercedes to see if she noticed the way Blaine was looking over Kurt when he first walked in, but the smile she had given him said no. He cleared his throat and looked at all of the papers strewn around his desk. "Alright, but I need to-"

"No, sir. I'm your aid so I'll help you after practice. Come on, Mr. Anderson, we should go now."

It baffled Blaine sometimes that Kurt was such an amazing actor. He walked into Blaine's classroom, looked at his lips _one_ time and that was it. There was nothing in his voice to give it away, nothing in his body language, just... nothing.

Blaine stood up and shook his head slightly before walking out of his door to be met by Kurt and Mercedes as they walked in front of him down the hall. They were chatting about something, Kurt's hands going at an enthusiastic speed. Blaine smiled in admiration and let his eyes trail down to the perfect curve of Kurt's ass. He let his eyes trail up and down Kurt's body as he walked behind them, his eyes snapping up when he realized he was about to walk into the choir room. That would not have been good.

He stepped in and saw Kurt and Mercedes take two seats near the back, next to a student he didn't know, one with a mohawk.

"Well, what a pleasure, Mr. Anderson, what can I do for you?" Blaine looked over at Will in his familiar tan vest and smiled.

"Yes... I was wondering if you needed a co-director. I'm looking for something to do with my free time, and it's all Mr. Hummel talks about when he's aiding." Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled briefly.

"Oh... well do you have any experience with show-choir?"

Blaine looked around the room with his hand in his pockets. "Well, I was lead soloist for the Dalton Academy Warblers when I was in high school." He looked at the students to get a read on them when his eyes landed on Kurt, who was sitting there looking somewhat shocked. He looked like he was going to say something, but stopped when he realized he was in a classroom with other people.

"Well, that is... okay, then. I suppose I could use some help. I want these guys to win! Most of them are seniors, it'd be nice to see them go all the way." Will smiled and laughed at the class who clapped and hollered. "Would you like to sing something for us? We were taking a free day for them to sing their feelings out today... I've sung for them on numerous occasions."

Blaine looked over at Will and licked his lips nervously, shoving his hands deeper in his pockets. "No, not today. I can just stay and observe, get a feel for everyone." He heard Kurt cough and immediately turned a light shade of pink. Will didn't seem to notice, he smiled and turned to the class, calling a student up.

Blaine sat in a stool to the side of the class. He watched various students get up and sing. They were all extremely good and with a little discipline and a good set list, he could definitely see them winning at Nationals.

When it was Kurt's turn, Blaine kept his eyes focused toward the front where he was staring. He didn't remember what the song was or how long it lasted, he just remembered Kurt's beautiful countertenor filling the room. The sound humming in his ears. He closed his eyes and listened to the tone that was coming from his boyfriend. _His boyfriend_. Blaine smiled and opened his eyes to find Kurt looking at him, barely, but he was looking at him.

Blaine swallowed hard and clapped softly like he did after every performance. They sat through a few more songs, the students talked a little and Blaine sat uncomfortably with Will. They didn't talk about anything besides Glee club and what Blaine could do to help.

Blaine heard some chatting and scraping of chairs, he looked up to see Kurt and a few more students laughing about something while the walked towards the door. Kurt stopped near Blaine and called out that he'd see everyone tomorrow. Will had a confused look on his face, but Blaine smiled and nodded a hello at Kurt.

"Mr. Anderson, how many papers do you have to grade? I told my dad I'd be late, but I told him I wasn't sure how long."

Blaine chuckled. "I could be here all night, you don't have to stay Kurt."

"Mr. Anderson, it's part of my curriculum, I skipped 6th period with you because I was staying after practice. I'll help you so you don't have to stay all night."

"I don't-"

"You better just let him, Blaine. This one is stubborn, if he says he wants to do something, he won't let up. Besides, you don't want to be here all night."

Blaine let out a long breath and nodded slowly. "Alright, but if I'm here past 6, you're going home." Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes, and Kurt returned the stare.

"Deal!" He smiled and walked out of the door, presumably to Blaine's classroom.

"He's a dedicated one, isn't he?" Blaine chuckled softly and stood up.

He made to walk out the door when Will stopped him. "Hey, thanks for the offer, I think I really need the help. These kids are talented, but I think we need some fresh ideas."

"Oh, you're welcome. I've kind of missed it, so it's nice to help."

They smiled at each other and waved before Blaine slipped out the door and to his class. When he walked in the door, he saw Kurt sitting at his desk, opposite where Blaine sat, with a pen in his hand, hunched over some papers with the tip of his tongue sticking out in concentration.

He sat down silently and picked up a stack of papers. They didn't speak for a good thirty minutes. They each sat there, grading papers wordlessly, glancing at each other every once and awhile.

There was a soft knock at the door, and someone opened it. Will stuck his head in and smiled at the teacher and the student working there. "Bye Blaine, Kurt. See you tomorrow. Have a good evening." He waved his hand and pulled the door closed with a soft click.

The two sat there, working and listening for the soft roar of an engine. When Blaine heard it, he stood and walked to the window watching Will's beat up car pull out of the school's driveway and down the road. He felt a pair of soft hands on his biceps, fingers trailing gently up and down, sending shivers up his spine. "Kurt."

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's neck gently before Blaine turned around and crashed their lips together in a needy kiss, all tongue and teeth. He felt Kurt groan into his mouth as Blaine pushed him back and turning him so Kurt's back was against the wall. "God, your jeans."

"I wore them for you," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips before tilting his head back to expose the soft, pale skin of his neck.

Blaine immediately attached his lips to the hallow of his neck, biting gently, eliciting a moan from the younger boy in front of him. "We haven't been able to be alone in a week and a half."

"I know." Kurt bucked his hips forward, letting out a small moan. "Homework." His nails scratched down Blaine's biceps.

"Homework isn't important." Blaine trailed his tongue from the back of Kurt's ear down to where his neck and shoulder meet, sinking his teeth in lightly and sucking at the spot.

He felt the vibrations in his mouth from where Kurt started laughing softly. "Says the teacher."

"Shh."

They stayed like that, kissing in the dimly lit classroom against the wall, groans, whines, and moans from both of them.

They'd been together for a month. Kurt's been to Blaine's house twice, they hadn't gone any further than this. Blaine kept telling Kurt no, because he _knew_ Kurt wasn't ready.

They talked about it once after school. Kurt told Blaine that he wasn't sure about sex, it made him nervous. And while Blaine's heart sank at the confession, he understood. Blaine wasn't going to push Kurt into anything he wasn't ready for. He noticed that he'd been getting a little more comfortable as the days went by. They touched a little more, Kurt let the noises that formed deep in his throat out.

Blaine decided that it was all up to Kurt how fast they go. Blaine wasn't going to make any moves unless Kurt made them first.

The clock read six o'clock way too fast. Kurt pushed Blaine off of him, his hands against Blaine's chest. He watched his hands rise and fall with each breath. "I have to go," he whispered softly.

Blaine sighed and turned away. He hated that they had to sneak around like this. He hated that he'd never be able to meet Kurt's parents as anything other than his history teacher. He hated that everything they had was stolen moments in his classroom. But for some reason, he _really _liked Kurt. He couldn't exactly explain it, but he wanted this to work more than he ever wanted anything.

"I know." He walked to his desk and packed up some papers in his briefcase.

Kurt walked over and rested his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "I'm sorry," he mumbled against Blaine's neck, kissing there softly.

"It's okay, Kurt. This isn't exactly a normal relationship."

"I think we should have a talk... figure out how we want to go about this, because this," Kurt gestured the space in the room. "is not a relationship. Not really. I want a plan, so we can actually spend time together."

Blaine nodded, not looking up to meet Kurt's eyes who was now standing in front of the desk with his palms laid out flat on top of it. "You're right."

"Of course I am." He walked around the desk and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "You need to learn early on that I am _always_ right, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine groaned and rolled his eyes. "There is something seriously wrong with me, I think. You calling me Mr. Anderson really turns me on."

Kurt smirked and pressed their lips together. "Well, I'll have to remember that for future reference." He untangled himself from Blaine and walked over the the door, grabbing his bag and lifting it to his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Anderson."

"Thank you for helping me grade some of these papers, Mr. Hummel."

"Anytime." Kurt smiled and walked out the door, leaving Blaine in the silence.

Kurt walked around the park with his pea-coat wrapped tightly around him, his scarf ruffling lightly as the wind picked up. He never would have thought that he would actually have a boyfriend, much less a _teacher_. Despite how wrong the whole situation seemed, he was so extremely happy. Blaine was incredible, loving, gentle, and understanding. Kurt loved looking at him, remembering every dip in his skin, every small imperfection that he could trace with his tongue, and every taut muscle.

He wasn't sure how he got so lucky to have a beautiful, mature, intelligent man. Blaine was everything Kurt wanted that high school boys couldn't give him. He brought out these feeling that Kurt didn't think he could feel. He loved touching him, tracing his finger across his olive skin, he often wondered what it would feel like against his tongue. He wondered what that hardness he felt at the front of his pant felt like against his own. What it felt like in his hand, mouth.

But it scared him. Feeling that way. He couldn't even watch _those_ movies without breaking into a nervous sweat. He still couldn't, but Blaine made him want to learn first hand. They talked about it, and they decided that Kurt needed to make the moves if he wanted to go further, because Blaine didn't want to push him if he wasn't ready. While the idea terrified Kurt, he felt it was a good idea, and a sweet thing that Blaine is the one who suggested it.

He dropped his vehicle off at the house and told his dad he was going to the park for awhile when he got home around 6:30. Three hours later, he was still walking in the park. When he realized the time, he decided to make his way to the house. Pulling his coat a little tighter around himself, he started his short walk.

He was ready to go further, he just didn't know how to go about it. He knew that Blaine wasn't going to make the first move, so it was up to him, but he never made any moves when it came to sex. First things first, they needed alone time. At his house. Kurt _refused_ to go any further in a dirty classroom, worried if someone was going to catch them.

He walked into his house, all of the lights except for the kitchen, off. He shut the door with a soft click and shucked off his coat and scarf, hanging them in the closet by the door. He unlaced his wet boots and placed them in the corner.

He walked to the kitchen and got himself something to drink before heading up to his room and getting ready for bed, and finishing his skin care routine off and climbing into bed. He decided that he'd talk to Blaine tomorrow while they were grading papers. He wouldn't tell him that he wanted to go further, but he would tell them that they needed to talk as soon as possible about what they needed to do. They both basically admitted tonight that they needed to figure something out because the classroom romance just wasn't enough. Kurt was fine not going out in public, but he'd rather be at Blaine's house where they were safe and alone.


End file.
